Frozen 2
by X-Flower-X
Summary: Dit verhaal speelt zich af ongeveer 9 maanden na de kroning van Koningin Elsa, alles wat er toen is gebeurt zit nog vers in ieders geheugen.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**_1 Het Idee van Anna._**

Het was ochtend en Anna werd wakker van het licht en de vogels die buiten hun ochtendlied aan het fluiten waren, toen ze gisteravond naar bed was gegaan had ze een geweldig idee gekregen. Ze ging gauw uit bed en kleedde zich aan, normaal gesproken werd ze altijd wakker gemaakt door haar hoofdbediende Clarissa, zij zorgde al voor haar sinds dat ze klein was en Anna was erg op haar gesteld. Clarissa was een lieve vrouw met half lang bruin haar dat ze altijd in een knotje droeg, ze was eind 40 maar zag er altijd goed uit, ze had een slank figuur en een lief gezicht. Anna vond het altijd fijn om met haar over van alles te praten, maar deze morgen was Anna nogal vroeg wakker geworden dus Clarissa was er nog niet. Anna trok net haar schoenen aan en wilde aan haar haar beginnen toen er op de deur werd geklopt, "Binnen!" riep ze met een opgewekte stem. Het was Clarissa. " Uwe hoogheid, ik wist niet dat u al wakker was anders was ik eerder gekomen om te helpen," zei ze terwijl ze snel de borstel pakte om Anna's haar te borstelen. Anna ging voor haar kaptafel zitten en keek haar aan vanuit de spiegel. " Clarissa, noem me toch gewoon Anna, ik ken je al zo lang en vind het echt niet erg hoor. En ik was vroeg wakker geworden dat kon jij ook niet weten,"zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Clarissa die haar haar geborsteld had en het nu begon te vlechten glimlachte vriendelijk, ze wist ook wel dat prinses Anna liever had dat ze haar gewoon Anna noemde maar ja het was wel de prinses van Arendelle.

Toen Clarissa klaar was met Anna's haar stapte ze aan de kant zodat Anna kon opstaan, ook al kleedde Anna zichzelf altijd aan toch moest er iemand het korset van de jurk even aantrekken aan de achterkant zodat deze niet zou afzakken. Ze keken samen naar het resultaat in de grote spiegel op Anna's kamer. "U kunt zich weer netjes vertonen vandaag, prinses Anna," zei Clarissa met een glimlach. Anna draaide een rondje om eens goed te kijken, ze had een simpele maar toch elegante nieuwe groene jurk aan met een fraai donkergroen korset er over. Ze was tevreden met het resultaat en liep naar haar kaptafel waar een ketting van haar moeder lag, die ze altijd zo mooi had gevonden, en deed deze om. Hij paste zo goed bij haar ogen had Kristoff gezegd en ze gniffelde in zichzelf. De relatie tussen Kristoff en haar was echt serieus geworden en daar was ze blij om. Clarissa stond in de kamer te wachten tot Anna klaar was, Anna draaide zich om en liep naar Clarissa. "Bedankt Claris, ik ga Elsa mijn idee vertellen en kijken of ze al zo ver is voor het ontbijt," zei Anna terwijl ze naar de deur liep en een sprongetje maakte van enthousiasme. "Goed idee prinses Anna, ik maak uw kamer in orde en laat de koks weten dat jullie er aan komen voor het ontbijt," zei Clarissa terwijl ze de nacht kledij van Anna oppakte en haar bed opmaakte. Anna gaf een knikje ter goedkeuring en liep de deur uit op weg naar Elsa's kamer. Toen ze de hoek om kwam zag ze dat Elsa net haar kamer uit kwam lopen, ze had een prachtige ijsblauwe glitterige jurk aan met een iets wat donkerder blauw versierd korset, haar haar in de bekende vlecht die op haar schouder ruste. Ze had niet de ijs jurk aan die ze vaak aan had en waar Anna zo gek op was, maar deze jurk was nieuw en ook erg mooi "Wauw, Elsa! Ik zie dat jij ook een nieuwe jurk hebt, hij is prachtig!" zei Anna terwijl ze Elsa's handen pakte en samen een rondje draaide. Elsa keek haar zuster met een glimlach aan "Goedemorgen Anna, ja het is inderdaad een hele mooie jurk."zei ze terwijl ze er naar keek en hem voorzichtig glad streek "Die van jou is ook heel erg mooi! Help me herinneren dat ik de maker persoonlijk een compliment over deze jurken moet sturen." "Ik help je wel onthouden hoor," lachte Anna, "maar ik wilde je nog even een heel goed idee vertellen en vragen wat jij er van vindt," zei ze terwijl ze Elsa een zachte por in haar zij gaf. Elsa stond net op het punt te vragen wat het was toen een bediende naar hun toe kwam. " Uwe hoogheden het ontbijt is klaar om geserveerd te worden, " zei hij. "Dank je wel, we zijn onderweg."zei Elsa met een vriendelijke stem en gaf een knikje met haar hoofd als teken van dank. De bediende maakte een buiging en ging weer terug naar waar hij vandaan was gekomen. Anna pakte Elsa's hand en liep haastig naar de trap om naar de eetzaal te gaan, "Ho ho Anna waarom zo'n haast?" zei Elsa die giechelend achter Anna werd aan getrokken. "Nou, ik heb nogal honger en als we aan tafel zitten kan ik je eindelijk mijn idee vertellen," zei ze terwijl ze samen de trap af liepen richting de eetzaal.

Eenmaal aan gekomen ging Elsa op haar vaste plaats aan het hoofd van de tafel zitten, Anna nam haar plaats links van Elsa. De tafel was al voorzien van zilvergoed /servies?, glazen en een kan melk, de bediendes kwamen door de deur vanuit de keuken met 2 borden met eten, Anna snoof de heerlijke geur op van wentelteefjes "Ooh! Dat is lang geleden, ik ben gek op die dingen," zei ze met kinderlijk plezier in haar stem, Elsa rolde haar ogen en lachte om Anna die met pretoogjes snel begon te eten. "Zo, wat wilde je nou vertellen?" vroeg Elsa terwijl ze haar mond schoon depte. Anna keek op van haar bord en slikte door wat ze in haar mond had. "Oh das waar ook ja, zou het bijna vergeten!" Ze legde haar bestek aan de kant, nam een slok melk en richtte zich tot Elsa. " Nou, ik zat gisteravond te denken aan het bal op de dag van de kroning en ik vond het zo jammer dat dat toen allemaal niet door ging omdat... nou ja...je weet wel," stamelde Anna. Elsa keek een beetje beteuterd naar haar bord, alles wat er die dag gebeurd was /zou ze liever zo snel mogelijk vergeten maar dat kon natuurlijk niet, wat gebeurt was was gebeurt. Anna ging gauw verder: " En ik bedoel ik vind dat je echt een leuk bal verdient, wat zeg ik een fantastisch bal verdient! Je bent koningin geworden en we hebben het niet eens goed kunnen vieren. Snap je waar ik heen wil?" Anna keek haar vragend aan en legde een hand op haar arm. Elsa glimlachte, haar zus had wel gelijk. Sinds dat incident hadden ze geen echt feest meer gegeven ter ere van haar kroning. "Anna…" Elsa keek haar aan en zag de glinstering in Anna's ogen. " Ik vind het een super idee." Anna sprong zowat overeind van blijdschap en gaf haar zus een knuffel. "Ooh dank je dank je! Ik wist wel dat je het een leuk idee zou vinden, we gaan vandaag nog de voorbereidingen treffen voor een groot feest, Elsa!" Elsa lachte en knuffelde haar zus terug. Ze lieten elkaar los en Anna ging weer zitten en ze aten verder.

Anna stopte opeens met eten en keek naar haar grote zus met een grijns op haar gezicht. Elsa die het niet meteen door had at rustig verder, maar toen ze opkeek zag ze Anna die naar haar keek met een grijns van oor tot oor. "Wat.. wat is er Anna?" vroeg Elsa met een vragende blik en een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Anna giechelde en porde in Elsa's zij. "Misschien kom je wel jouw grote liefde tegen," zei ze terwijl ze lachte en haar tong uit stak naar Elsa die een wenkbrauw had opgetrokken en rode wangen had gekregen van wat haar zusje had gezegd. "Misschien... misschien ook niet," stamelde Elsa die gauw afrondde met eten om zo verder te gaan met haar papierwerk waar maar geen eind aan leek te komen. Anna lachte en legde haar bestek ook op haar bord. Elsa voelde dat haar wangen nog steeds warm waren en koelde zichzelf af door eens goed in te ademen en met een koude zucht weer uitademde. Om op een ander onderwerp te komen besloot ze maar over Kristoff te beginnen: " En uhm... hoe is het tussen jou en Kristoff?" Anna zuchtte van blijdschap " Goed, heel goed zelfs, het is echt een serieuze relatie geworden en ik wil niemand liever dan Kristoff om me heen... behalve jou natuurlijk, jij betekent veel voor mij. Niet dat Kristoff niet veel voor me betekent, maar hij maakt me zo blij! Niet dat jij me niet blij maakt maar... wacht wat? Laat me opnieuw beginnen..." "Het is al goed Anna, ik snap het," gniffelde Elsa. "Goed ik ga maar eens aan me papierwerk beginnen, er lijkt geen eind aan te komen en nu moet ik er ook nog een bal bij organiseren." Elsa zuchtte, door al dat werk had ze nauwelijks tijd voor zichzelf om te oefenen met haar gave. Ze stonden open en liepen richting de deur, Anna pakte Elsa's arm zachtjes vast en keek haar aan. " Moet ik je anders helpen met het organiseren van het bal? Het is tenslotte mijn idee." Elsa keek bedenkelijk, " Zou je dat willen doen? Dat scheelt mij weer werk, en aangezien ik op schema loop zou ik dan misschien eindelijk een keer tijd hebben om te oefenen." Anna kneep zachtjes in haar arm " Maar natuurlijk wil ik dat voor je doen, anders bood ik het niet aan," zei ze met een knipoog, " laat het plannen van het bal maar aan mij over, als ik klaar ben moet jij het alleen wel even ondertekenen." Elsa keek Anna opgelucht aan. " Dank je wel! Dat zou me enorm helpen!" zei ze met een glimlach. "Alles voor mijn grote zus," gniffelde Anna terwijl ze samen de trappen op liepen en ieder naar hun eigen werkkamer gingen.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**_2 Een vreemde wind_**

Elsa sloot de deur van haar werkkamer achter zich en plofte neer op haar stoel achter het grote bureau, ze zuchtte, er was nog zo veel te doen en ze had helemaal geen zin. Ze merkte dat het in haar werkkamer best warm was, ze stond op en liep naar de glazen deuren die leidde naar een balkon waar ze over heel Arendelle kon kijken. Ze opende de deuren en liet de koude lucht over haar gezicht waaien, ze liep naar de balustrade, leunde er op en keek uit over de stad en het mooie landschap er omheen. Ze zuchtte nog een keer diep en liep weer terug naar binnen, ze was blij dat ze zichzelf niet meer op hoefde te sluiten en haar gave niet hoefde te verbergen voor iedereen. Ze ging weer aan haar rijk versierde bureau zitten en begon de papieren te lezen, te ondertekenen en waar nodig wat dingen aan te passen.

Na, wat leek als een eeuwigheid, was ze eindelijk klaar met al het papierwerk, ze leunde achterover in haar stoel en keek tevreden naar de stapel afgehandelde papieren. Ze stond op en liep weer naar het balkon en zag dat de zon al hoog aan de hemel stond, ze schatte dat het rond lunchtijd was. Net toen ze zich dat bedacht werd er op de deur geklopt. "Binnen!" riep Elsa vanaf het balkon, het was haar persoonlijke bediende Hanna die, net zoals Clarissa bij Anna, al voor haar zorgde vanaf dat ze klein was. Hanna was een kleine gezette maar altijd vriendelijke vrouw, ze had zwart al grijzend kort haar en ze droeg altijd iets van een mutsje of hoedje. Elsa vond het altijd fijn om met Hanna over dingen te praten en wilde graag haar mening horen over hoe zij er over dacht: het gaf Elsa dan net even wat meer vertrouwen. Hanna liep naar binnen en maakte een buiging, Elsa had haar wel eens gezegd dat dat nergens voor nodig was omdat ze haar al zo lang kende, maar Hanna had erop gestaan om het toch te doen omdat het gewoon zo hoorde. Elsa had die beslissing dan ook geaccepteerd. "Uwe majesteit, de lunch is gereed en klaar om geserveerd te worden. Uw zuster zit al op u te wachten met een berg papieren, ze vroeg me of ik u wilde halen en dat ik u er van verzekerde een pen mee te nemen." Elsa schudde lachend haar hoofd, als Anna iets in gedachte had moest het zo snel mogelijk gedaan worden. "Bedankt, ik kom er meteen aan, met een pen." Zei Elsa terwijl ze naar haar bureau liep om een pen te pakken. Hanna maakte een buiging en verliet de kamer.

Elsa wilde de balkon deuren net dicht gaan doen toen er opeens een sterke wind naar binnen blies die alle papieren deed opwaaien, ze sloot vlug de deuren "Hmm vreemd... daarnet waaide het helemaal niet zo hard," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Met een diepe zucht keek ze haar werkkamer door, al haar werk was over de grond gewaaid. Ze had geen zin om het meteen op te ruimen en daarbij wilde ze Anna ook niet langer laten wachten. Dus ze besloot om na de lunch toch maar even hier terug te keren om het op te ruimen in plaats van meteen naar de kasteeltuinen te gaan. Ze stapte over de papieren heen en liep naar de deur, keek nog een keer om en sloot de deur achter haar om vervolgens richting de eetzaal te lopen. Ze had een vreemd gevoel.. er was iets met die wind, maar ze had geen idee wat het was.

De persoon die op de balkon reling zat en haar had gade geslagen liet zijn adem ontsnappen. Hij had niet eens in de gaten gehad dat hij die inhield, maar hij was er van overtuigd dat zij zijn aanwezigheid had gevoeld en dat was nieuw voor hem. Hij zuchtte, dit was de 2e keer dat hij haar had gezien de eerste keer was een paar dagen terug toen hij over was gevlogen en haar had zien lopen in de tuin. Hij zuchtte nog eens, wat was ze toch mooi met haar ijsblauwe jurk en lichtblonde haar... Hij schudde zichzelf wakker, stond op en sprong van de reling terug naar waar hij vandaan kwam.

Elsa liep, nog steeds in gedachte, de eetzaal in. Toen Anna haar zag, schoot ze overeind, gaf Elsa een knuffel en ging snel weer zitten. Elsa die daardoor uit haar gedachten werd gehaald, glimlachte om Anna's enthousiasme. "Zo is het allemaal gelukt met de voorbereidingen voor - " ze kon niet eens haar zin af maken want Anna duwde een stapel papieren in Elsa's gezicht. " Zeker weten! Alles is klaar en moet alleen nog jouw handtekening hebben," zei ze met een trots gezicht. Elsa nam de stapel over en ging zitten. "Goed goed, ik heb een pen mee genomen, maar zullen we eerst lunchen?" zei ze terwijl ze vragend een wenkbrauw optrok. " Oh, ja natuurlijk maar kunnen we nog even wachten? Ik heb gevraagd of Kristoff mee wilde eten, is dat goed?"vroeg ze terwijl ze een beetje rood werd. Een bediende die voor de deuren van de keuken stond had het gehoord en ging gauw naar binnen om te zeggen dat er een bord bij moest komen. Elsa keek Anna met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw streng aan, waardoor Anna nog roder werd en iets wilde zeggen, maar Elsa was haar voor: " Maar natuurlijk is dat goed!" zei ze terwijl ze Anna's schouder pakte en met een grijns naar haar keek. Anna keek opgelucht "Pff.. ik was even bang dat je boos zou worden toen ik je zo zag kijken," zei ze terwijl ze haar hand over haar voorhoofd veegde als teken van opluchting. Elsa lachte. "Ben je mal, natuurlijk niet! Kristoff mag zo vaak mee eten als hij wil! Als het nou Hans was geweest was het een ander verhaal," grapte ze. Anna schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ben zo blij dat ik daar vanaf ben en Kristoff nu heb." De deur ging open "Waar vanaf bent? En ik hoorde mijn naam?" Het was Kristoff die binnen kwam lopen met een grijns op zijn gezicht bij het zien van de twee zussen. "Kristoff! Kom er gauw bij zitten!" zei Anna met een grote lach op haar gezicht. Kristoff ging naast Anna zitten en gaf haar een kus. "Zo, vertel nu eens waar dat allemaal over ging," zei hij terwijl hij probeerde streng te kijken. Anna sloeg hem tegen zijn arm en lachte: "Ooo gewoon over dat ik zo blij ben dat ik jou nu heb." Ze bloosde een beetje. Kristoff stond op het punt om haar nog een kus te geven toen een bediende naar de tafel kwam schuifelen. "Kan de lunch geserveerd worden Uwe Majesteit?" vroeg ze met een buiging. "Maar natuurlijk, dank je wel Ellenora," zei Elsa met een knikje. Ellenora haastte zich terug naar de keuken en hield de deur open voor de bedienden die de borden op tafel kwamen zetten. Kristoff keek beteuterd. "Geen wortels voor Sven?" zei die met een knipoog naar Elsa. Elsa deed of ze een grote fout had begaan en sloeg zichzelf voor het voorhoofd. "Oh wat stom! Vergeten... Ellenora zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om een tros wortelen te halen voor Sven?" zei ze terwijl zij en Anna giechelde. "Maar natuurlijk Uwe Hoogheid," zei Ellenora die er niet zo veel van begreep maar gewoon ging doen wat haar werd opgedragen. Anna en Elsa giechelde, Kristoff keek naar hun en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wat? Sven houdt gewoon van zijn wortels." Elsa schudde lachend haar hoofd. "Het is al goed Kristoff, wortels komen eraan, maar wij gaan nu eerst eten."

Terwijl ze zaten te eten was het stil, je hoorde alleen het geluid van zilverwerk en Kristoff die zat te kauwen, hij keek op en slikte door wat hij in zijn mond had en zag dat de wortels naast hem neer werden gelegd. "Bedankt Ellenora!" zei hij opgewekt, "En nu ik de stilte toch heb verbroken wil ik je wat vragen Anna…" Anna en Elsa keken op, allebei benieuwd naar wat er ging komen. "Heb je zin om morgenavond met mij een wandeling te maken langs het strand?" zei hij met een beetje een rood gezicht. Elsa kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken, ze was zo blij voor haar zus dat ze iemand had gevonden die zo lief en zorgzaam was, maar tegelijkertijd voelde ze een steek van verdriet omdat ze zelf nog nooit iemand had gehad die zoveel van haar hield als Kristoff van Anna hield. Anna glunderde van blijdschap. "Ooh Kristoff, graag zelfs! Dat is zo romantisch!" zei ze met een twinkeling in haar ogen terwijl ze elkaar aan keken. "Vind je dat goed Elsa?" "Anna... je hoeft geen toestemming aan MIJ te vragen of je met Kristoff een avondwandeling mag maken, natuurlijk mag dat, ik denk dat je oud genoeg bent om dat zelf te bepalen," zei Elsa met een knipoog. "Ja ik weet het maar... Nou ja... ik vind het fijn om het toch even zeker te weten." Elsa glimlachte en gaf een klein kneepje in Anna's arm om te laten weten dat ze het snapte. Ze aten weer verder en Elsa vroeg zich af wat Kristoff van plan was tijdens die wandeling. Ze zag aan zijn twinkelende ogen en aan een kleine grijns dat hij iets verbergde, maar wat maakte het uit, dacht ze, dat was haar zaak niet. Ze vertrouwde Kristoff. De lunch was op en de tafel werd afgeruimd. Kristoff had zich geëxcuseerd en was al weg gegaan omdat hij nog ijszaken te doen had en om Sven zijn wortels te gaan geven waar die op zat te wachten. Elsa schoof de stapel papieren voor zich en pakte de pen die ze had mee genomen. Ze bekeek het eerste papier, Anna keek mee over haar schouder en ze kuchte "Uh.. Elsa.. je hoeft het niet na te kijken hoor, alleen maar te ondertekenen. Ik heb samen met Jacob ( dat is Elsa's hoofd-adviseur) alles besproken en een gastenlijst gemaakt." Elsa keek haar zus aan. "Zeker weten?" "Ja volgens Jacob was het allemaal wel goed." Anna glimlachte. "Goed dan, dan zet ik alleen mijn handtekening eronder. Zijn de uitnodigingen ook al geschreven?" Op het moment dat Elsa het vroeg ging de deur open en kwam Jacob binnen zetten met een mand vol met brieven. "Ik denk dat daar mijn antwoord al is." Anna draaide zich om en pakte de mand van Jacob aan. Jacob was een oude man die ook al de hoofd-adviseur was geweest van hun vader. Hij was een tengere man die een beetje krom liep en niet veel haar meer had. Hij had altijd een leesbril op zijn hoofd staan en soms was hij wel uren bezig om die te vinden, op de een of andere manier vergat hij dat die bril daar was. Elsa en Anna respecteerde hem. Hij was een goede steun in de rug voor Elsa aangezien ze niet heel veel afwist van het regeren van een land. Jacob boog zijn hoofd en liep, zo snel hij kon weer weg om de wax en de zegel te gaan halen. Elsa ondertekende ondertussen de papieren die Anna voor haar had klaargemaakt. Terwijl ze daar mee bezig was begon Anna de uitnodigingen dicht te vouwen en in enveloppen te doen. Ze waren druk bezig toen Jacob weer terug kwam met de spullen om de uitnodigingen dicht te kunnen maken met een zegel. Hij zette het op tafel en stak het kaarsje om de wax warm te maken aan. Elsa keek op van haar papieren. "Bedankt, Jacob,"zei ze met een glimlach tegen de oude man. "Geen dank, mijn kind," was alles wat hij zei toen hij weer de kamer uit liep. Jacob zei nooit zo veel, alleen wanneer het nodig was. Elsa keek de man na met een kleine glimlach, ze kende Jacob al zo lang, hij was als een soort opa voor haar: hij was altijd vriendelijk, maar kon ook heel streng zijn. Vooral toen Jacob hun nog les gaf. Jacob wist veel over de wereld en gaf hun als kleine prinsesjes al les. Elsa en Anna waren dol op zijn verhalen en die vertelde Jacob dan ook graag aan ze. Maar er moest meer geleerd worden dan alleen maar spannende avonturen en dan vond hij het belangrijk dat ze goed bleven opletten, zelfs als het saai werd. Op die momenten moest hij dan ook extra streng zijn. Maar achteraf was Elsa blij dat Jacob degene was geweest die hun altijd les had gegeven.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**_3 voorbereidingen voor het bal_**

Na een tijd waren ze eindelijk klaar met schrijven. Elsa gaf een zucht. "Zo, he he, klaar. Nu alleen nog de zegel erop en dan kunnen de uitnodigingen de deur uit." Ze glimlachte naar Anna. "Ooh mag ik dat doen Elsa? Toe?!" zei Anna terwijl ze haar handen samen vouwde en haar smekend aan keek. Elsa lachte, ze wist hoe leuk Anna het vond om de zegel erop te drukken, dat vond ze vroeger al leuk. "Vooruit dan maar," zei ze met een lach. Anna glimlachte en samen begonnen ze aan de stapel dat klaar was riep Elsa een mannelijke bediende bij zich die de brieven van hun over nam en ze naar het schip bracht. Anna keek Elsa opgelucht aan en zei: "Zo, dat is dat. Nu is het wachten tot we dan eindelijk een groot feest en een bal hebben." Elsa was blij dat eindelijk alles gedaan was en ze nu kon gaan oefenen "Ja, over een maand hebben we hier een groot feest," zei ze met grijns van tevredenheid "Ik denk dat ik nu—" Opeens drong het tot haar door dat het in haar werkkamer nog een puinhoop was en dat ze die papieren nog moest ordenen die allemaal over de grond gewaaid waren. Anna keek haar vragend aan. "Ik wilde zeggen dat ik nu dan eindelijk kan gaan oefenen, maar ik was vergeten dat de wind al mijn papieren overhoop heeft geblazen dus ga ik die eerst maar sorteren," zei ze met een diepe zucht. "Ik kan je anders wel even helpen," zei Anna die opstond om mee te lopen. "Met z'n tweeën is het zo gebeurt en kun jij daarna verder met oefenen." "Dank je wel Anna, als ik jou toch niet had."

Ze liepen samen naar de werkkamer van Elsa en gingen naar binnen "Zo, het lijkt wel of er een bom is ontploft," grapte Anna. Elsa trok een wenkbrauw op. "Erg grappig Anna.. laten we gauw alles opruimen en sorteren, dan kunnen we daarna verder met wat we willen doen. Ik heb al zo lang geen tijd gehad om iets voor mezelf te doen." Anna wist dat dit waar was, sinds hun ouders er niet meer waren moest Elsa al heel veel doen. Gelukkig was Jacob er toen ook bij om te helpen en haar te leren wat ze moest doen, maar nu ze zelf koningin was moest ze het altijd in haar eentje doen en had ze bijna geen tijd meer voor zichzelf. Anna vond het wel vervelend voor haar zus, ze wilde het liefst Elsa gelukkig zien, niet dat ze dat niet was, maar ze had zo veel te doen. Maar Anna was er van overtuigd dat dat na het bal wel zou veranderen, ze had expres meer vorsten uitgenodigd waarvan ze wist dat die een zoon hadden van ouder dan 21 jaar. Hierdoor zou Elsa misschien geïnteresseerd kunnen raken in een knappe prins die haar kon helpen., Anna glimlachte in zichzelf, ze hoopte dat het zou werken.

Ze waren klaar met het opruimen van alle papieren en Elsa en Anna gingen op weg naar beneden. Het was al laat in de middag en Anna had Kristoff beloofd om samen met Sven, Olaf eens op te bezoeken in de mooie bossen van Arendelle. Ze gaf elsa een knuffel en liep naar de stallen waar Kristoff stond te wachten met Sven. Elsa liep door naar de kasteeltuinen, eindelijk had ze tijd om te oefenen, ze zocht alleen nog een voorwerp waarop ze kon oefenen... Ze keek om zich heen en zag de stenen vaas die altijd op een stenen pilaartje stond. Normaal gesproken zaten er bloemen in, maar nu was hij leeg. Een perfect object om op te oefenen, dacht Elsa bij zichzelf. Ze liep er heen en ging er op ongeveer een meter of 2 vanaf staan, ze ademde eens goed in, hield het vast en ademde een koude bries weer uit. Ze stak haar hand naar voren en ze concentreerde zich op de vaas en schoot een ijs-straal uit haar handpalm. De vaas werd meteen omringd door een dikke laag ijs. "Dat was niet de bedoeling," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze liet het ijs weer smelten en probeerde het nog eens, maar weer niet het effect waar ze op hoopte. Ze zuchite nog eens diep, liet het ijs weer smelten en ging weer klaar staan. Ze sloot haar ogen en concentreerde zich op de vaas en op het doel wat ze wilde bereiken: het was de bedoeling dat de vaas in een laagje vorst zou komen en niet in een dikke laag ijs. Ze opende haar ogen en dit keer wees ze met haar vinger naar de vaas en liet een straal van haar ijs naar de vaas toe gaan, het raakte de vaas en op de plek waar de vaas geraakt was kwam een heel dun laagje ijs. Het verspreidde zich over de vaas en stopte. Elsa's ogen werden groot: het was gelukt het was gewoon gelukt! Ze wilde naar de vaas toe lopen, maar toen zag ze dat het dunne laagje ijs omlaag over de pilaar gleed en over een stuk van de grond. Op de plek waar de vaas was geraakt werd het ijs dikker en al snel waren de hele vaas en pilaar weer bedekt met een laag ijs. "Argh!.. wat doe ik verkeerd?!" riep ze gefrustreerd tegen zichzelf en maakte een hand beweging om het ijs te laten smelten. Het smolt weg en verdampte in de lucht, ze was gefrustreerd geraakt en zat te bedenken wat ze anders moest doen en waarom het niet lukte. Ze dacht aan de hoe ze het de laatste keer voor elkaar had gekregen om de stad uit de winter die zij had veroorzaakt te krijgen. Opeens drong het tot haar door, liefde: dat was waarom het haar toen ook gelukt was, misschien moest ze niet alleen denken aan wat ze wilde bereiken maar moest ze de liefde voelen van de mensen waar ze zo veel om gaf en die veel om haar gaven. Met dit in gedachte ging ze weer in positie staan, ademde een keer diep in en concentreerde zich op wat ze wilde maar dit keer ook op de liefde van haar zus voor haar en het feit dat ze geaccepteerd werd met haar gave en niet als een monster werd beschouwd. Ze wees weer met haar vinger naar de vaas en liet een straal van haar ijs ernaar toe gaan, het raakte de vaas die meteen werd omhuld door een heel dun laagje ijs. Ze liep er naar toe en keek er een tijdje naar, er gebeurde niks meer. "Het is gelukt..." zei ze verbaasd tegen zichzelf. "Wat is er gelukt?" vroeg een stem achter haar, ze schrok hier zo van dat ze zich omdraaide en een kleine sneeuwstorm naar de stem toe wierp, ze was zo in gedachten geweest dat ze niemand had horen aan komen.

De stem kreeg de volle laag in zijn gezicht en begon te sputteren en te proesten en probeerde zijn handen ervoor te houden om niet nog meer sneeuw in zijn gezicht te krijgen. "Stop! Ik ben het!" schreeuwde hij boven de kleine storm uit die hij in zijn gezicht kreeg. Elsa stopte en zag tot haar verbazing dat het Kristoff was. "Kristoff! Je liet me schrikken!" Toen zag ze een eindje terug Anna op de grond liggen van het lachen, nu moest ze zelf ook hard lachen om wat er net was gebeurd. Kristoff probeerde boos te kijken, maar dat lukte niet echt en begon de sneeuw uit zijn haar te schudden en van zijn kleren af te vegen. Anna was inmiddels overeind gekomen en kwam met de tranen van het lachen naar hun toe. " Ik zei nog zo.." zei ze terwijl ze het lachen moest onderdrukken, "laat haar nou niet schrikken." Ze proestte het weer uit van het lachen en Kristoff haalde zijn schouder op. "Wat is er nou gelukt dan?" Elsa schaterde het uit van het lachen en stapte aan de kant zo dat hij het zelf kon zien, ze hield het niet meer en moest zichzelf even goed concentreren op adem halen. Toen het weer ging zei ze: "Nou, ik probeerde om een laagje vorst te creëren, maar het lukte steeds niet, en net was het dus eindelijk gelukt." Ze trok een grijns. Kristoff en Anna keken naar de vaas die inderdaad onder een dun laagje ijs zat, de mooie ijskristallen en vormen waren te zien in het ijs. "Wauw, Elsa! Dat is super goed, en die vaas is meteen een stuk opgeknapt." Anna glimlachte en stak een duim omhoog. Kirstoff bekeek de vaas eens goed. "hmm ja dat is zeker een knap staaltje techniek." Hij glimlachte, "en ik ben dol op ijs." Anna keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Echt hoor, soms snap ik niet dat je voor mij bent gegaan," zei ze terwijl ze haar gezicht in een plooi probeerde te houden. "Soms vraag ik mezelf dat ook wel eens af," antwoordde Kristoff met een heel serieus gezicht. Anna keek hem geschrokken aan maar toen het hem niet lukte zijn gezicht in een plooi te houden, gaf Anna hem lachend een stomp tegen zijn arm en daarna een kus op zijn wang. Kristoff werd er een beetje rood van maar trok haar tegen zich aan voor een omhelzing. "Uche uche... Ik uh... wil het moment niet verstoren," zei Elsa met een vriendelijk gezicht, "maar uhm.. wat kwamen jullie eigenlijk doen? Afgezien van mij te laten schrikken." Anna en Kristoff keken elkaar vragend aan. "Ja, wat kwamen we ook weer doen..." zei Anna terwijl ze diep na dacht. Kristoff keek ook bedenkelijk, toen het hem opeens te binnen schoot: "Oja! We kwamen je vertellen welk nieuws we hebben gekregen." Anna kneep hem zacht in arm "Ja dat was het, we hebben nieuws over prins Hans," zei ze met een grijns. Elsa's humeur werd meteen minder na het horen van zijn naam. "Wat heb je voor nieuws?" was het enige dat ze vroeg terwijl ze naar de grijns van Anna keek en zich afvroeg waarom ze nog kon grijnzen bij het horen van zijn naam, ze haatte hem. "Zijn oudste broer prins Victor, die inmiddels trouwens koning is geworden, heeft prins Hans laten opsluiten voor zijn daden en laat hem als straf in de stallen werken als staljongen. En koning Victor biedt zijn oprechte verontschuldigingen aan voor het absurde gedrag van zijn broer." Bij het horen van dit nieuws werd Elsa's humeur weer als daarvoor. "Dat is goed nieuws, nu hebben we daar in ieder geval geen last meer van," zei ze met en grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "O, en het is tijd om te dineren," voegde Kristoff toe terwijl hij Anna's hand pakte. Elsa keek naar de lucht en zag tot haar verbazing dat het inderdaad al begon te schemeren. Ze ging hun voor terug naar het kasteel en de eetzaal.

Na het eten had ze nog even met Anna in de kasteeltuin gelopen en gekletst over van alles, ook had ze Anna laten zien hoe ze nu dingen met een dun laagje ijs kon omringen. Anna, als gewoonlijk, had met kinderlijk enthousiasme toegekeken naar hoe Elsa dat deed. Na de wandeling had Elsa besloten om vroeg naar bed te gaan, ze ging naar haar kamer en zag dat Hanna het bed al opgemaakt had met schone lakens, de gordijnen dicht had gedaan en het olie lampje naast Elsa's bed aan had gestoken. Hanna was net bezig met het pakken van een schone nachtjapon uit de grote kast voor Elsa. "Heeft Uwe Majesteit lekker in de tuinen gewandeld?" vroeg Hanna die nog steeds in de kast aan het rommelen was. "Jazeker, het is een mooie avond vanavond," zei Elsa die voor haar kaptafel ging zitten en haar haar begon uit te vlechten. Hanna legde de nachtjapon die ze voor Elsa had uitgezocht op het bed en liep naar de kaptafel toe, ze pakte de sierlijke borstel en ging achter Elsa staan om haar haar te borstelen. Elsa had het vroeger altijd al fijn gevonden dat haar moeder haar haar borstelde voordat ze naar bed toe ging. Een steek van verdriet trok over Elsa's gezicht toen ze zich dat weer aan herinnerde. Hanna zag het. "Ze zouden zo trots op u zijn geweest, Uwe Majesteit. Dat weet ik zeker," zei ze terwijl ze een klein kneepje gaf in haar schouder en door ging met borstelen. Elsa wist wat ze bedoelde, maar kon een traan die over haar wang liep niet meer tegen houden. Hanna glimlachte droevig en overhandigde haar een stoffen zakdoek. Elsa veegde de traan weg. "Kom op Elsa, hou jezelf in bedwang…" zei ze heel zacht tegen zichzelf. Hanna hoorde het niet anders had ze gezegd dat ze best nog mocht rouwen om het verlies van haar ouders. Elsa stond op en Hanna maakte haar korset aan de achterkant los en legde het op de grote stoel in de kamer. Daarna ritste ze de achterkant van de jurk open zodat Elsa zich verder kon omkleden om naar bed te gaan. Elsa hield haar jurk vast zodat die niet naar beneden zou glijden en draaide zich om "Bedankt Hanna, ik ga maar gauw slapen," zei ze met een glimlach om haar verdriet te verdoezelen. "Geen dank Uwe Majesteit. Dat is mijn werk. Ga maar lekker slapen dan voelt u zich morgen vast weer wat beter." Hanna had het verdriet toch gezien merkte Elsa op en ze knikte. "Slaap zacht, Koningin Elsa," zei Hanna en ze maakt een kleine buiging. "Dank je wel, Hanna. Voor alles." En ze gaf een knikje als dank. Hanna maakte nog een buiging en verliet de kamer. Elsa liet haar jurk van zich af glijden en trok snel haar nachtjapon aan, om daarna lekker onder de denken te kruipen. Toen ze eenmaal lag zuchtte ze, Hanna was vergeten de deur open te zetten voor frisse lucht. Ze klom weer uit bed, schoof het gordijn opzij en deed een deur open. Ze wilde het gordijn weer dicht doen maar in plaats daarvan liep ze het balkon op en ademde de koele avond lucht in en leunde tegen de balustrade aan en genoot van het uitzicht van de ondergaande zon.

Hij kon het niet helpen, hij wilde haar zo graag nog een keer zien... Zo snel als hij kon was hij weer terug gegaan naar de plek waar hij wist dat zij was. Hij had op het balkon gestaan en naar binnen gekeken, maar tot zijn teleurstelling was het niet de persoon die hij zocht die in de kamer bezig was. Dat was vast een bediende van haar die de kamer kwam klaar maken voor de nacht, dacht hij. Hij had een tijdje zitten wachten op de balustrade met zijn staf waar hij tegenaan leunde. De gordijnen werden dicht gedaan maar hij bleef zitten, hij wist niet waarom maar hij bleef, hij moest en zal haar nog een keer zien. Hij wachtte en wachtte, het leek een eeuwigheid... hij besloot om dan toch maar weg te gaan, hij vloog net de lucht in toen hij een klik hoorde van een deur die open werd gedaan, en daar was ze, hij zweefde nog bij het balkon en zag haar naar de balustrade gaan, ze leunde er tegenaan en keek over het land uit. Hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden, zelfs in die lange lichtblauwe nachtjapon versiert met witte ijskristallen en haar haar los was ze nog steeds even mooi als de vorige keer dat hij haar had gezien. Hij was naast haar neer gestreken en was weer gaan zitten om haar te kunnen bekijken. Het duurde niet lang voor ze opkeek, hij wist niet waarnaar, maar ze leek verward. Ze liep weer terug naar de deur en hij volgde haar met zijn ogen, ze draaide zich nog een keer om en zuchtte. Hij zag nu pas het verdriet in haar ogen, het deed hem zeer om te zien dat ze verdriet had en hij wilde haar troosten maar dat ging niet. Ze ging door de deur naar binnen en deed het gordijn dicht. Hmm, ze liet de deur open, vreemd. Hij wachtte nog een tijdje en glipte toen door de open deur naar binnen om nog één keer te kijken. Ze lag in bed met betraande ogen en wangen maar aan haar gelijkmatige ademhaling kon hij zien dat ze sliep. Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de deur het balkon op. Hij vond het vreselijk haar zo te zien ook al kende hij haar niet, het deed hem zeer. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en vloog de nacht in.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**_4 even relaxen._**

Ze stond daar en dacht aan vroeger, toen zij en haar ouders samen op het balkon hadden gestaan om over Arendelle heen te kijken, ze voelde verdriet opkomen. Maar dat was niet het enige wat ze voelde, er was nog iets, ze kon alleen haar vinger er niet op leggen. Ze keek op uit haar gedachte en keek nog even naar de zon, toen liep ze maar weer snel terug naar haar kamer. Ik kan maar beter gaan slapen, dacht Elsa bij zichzelf. Ze gunde zich nog een keer kijken en ging toen naar binnen en sloot de gordijnen, ze zou toch zweren dat ze iets voelde... alsof.. alsof ze bekeken werd. "Nee, dat kan niet, haal je nu geen gekke dingen in het hoofd," mompelde ze zacht tegen zichzelf toen ze weer terug in bed kroop. Ze miste haar ouders gewoon heel erg, dat zou het wel zijn. Zonder dat ze zichzelf probeerde tegen te houden liepen de tranen over haar wangen. Ze kon er niks meer tegen doen en liet ze gewoon gaan. Maar al snel viel ze in een lichte slaap; zo moe was ze. In haar slaap had ze dat gevoel weer, alsof er iemand in haar kamer was en naar haar keek, maar dat kon niet, zei ze tegen zichzelf in gedachten en als snel was ze diep in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd ze gewekt door Hanna die "Uwe Majesteit," zei terwijl ze de gordijnen open schoof en de deur dicht deed. "Uwe Majesteit, het is tijd om op te staan, het ontbijt staat al voor u klaar." Elsa draaide zich om en opende haar ogen waar ze eens lekker in wreef om wakker te worden "Ik .. ben wakker h-hoor," geeuwde ze terwijl ze zich uitrekte. "Goed ik zal u helpen met uw jurk en-." "Nee dat is niet nodig...ik wil zo even lekker in gaan bad liggen," zei Elsa terwijl ze uit bed kwam en voor de kaptafel ging zitten zodat Hanna haar haar even netjes kon maken voor het ontbijt. "Dat is goed, Uwe Majesteit, dan help ik u daarna met de jurk en uw haar." "Prima," zei Elsa met een glimlach, ze voelde zich goed en uitgeslapen en ze dacht dat na een lekker bad dat alleen maar beter zou gaan. Ze bedankte Hanna voor het aangeven van haar kamerjas, ze was dol op die kamerjas, hij was zo mooi en zacht. Het had de kleur van vers gevallen sneeuw en had achterop het familie wapen staan. Ze liep op blote voeten de trap af richting de eetzaal, normaal gesproken deed ze dat niet maar nu had ze geen zin in dat etiquette-gedoe en liep ze lekker op blote voeten over de koude vloer.

Onderweg kwam ze bedienden tegen die een buiging voor haar maakten en daarna snel verder gingen met hun werk. Ze kwam aan in de eetzaal en zag dat Anna al aan tafel zat, ze had Elsa niet opgemerkt want ze zat te lezen. Elsa maakte van dit moment gebruik en liep zo zacht als ze kon naar haar zus. Toen ze achter haar stond maakte ze met haar gave haar handen ijskoud en legde die in Anna's nek. "AAHH! Koud koud koud!"gilde Anna die overeind sprong van schrik en kou. Elsa lachte. "Sorry Anna, maar ik kon het niet laten." Elsa giechelde achter haar handen en Anna begon ook te lachen "Jij... jij gluiperd, ik was helemaal verdiept in een boek." Anna kon het niet helpen, ze kon niet boos over komen. "Dit had je nog te goed voor het laten schrikken van mij gisteren." "Ooh! Dat deed Kristoff!" Protesteerde Anna. "Ja, en jij net zo goed," gniffelde Elsa, "en bovendien kreeg Kristoff toen al de volle laag." Anna begon weer te lachen om dat moment en ging weer zitten. Elsa ging op haar gebruikelijk plek zitten en Anna keek haar aan. "Waarom ben je nog in je slaapgoed en kamerjas? Als ik vragen mag," zei ze er vlug achteraan. "Oh gewoon, ik had zin om straks lekker in bad te gaan liggen en even te relaxen." Anna knikte haar hoofd dat ze het begreep en las weer verder. De bediende bij de deur die netjes had staan wachten kwam naar voren gelopen. "Kan het ontbijt al geserveerd worden Uwe Hoogheden?" Elsa keek op van haar post, het was Ellenora. "Natuurlijk Ellenora," zei ze met een vriendelijk knikje. Ellenora haastte zich terug naar de keukendeuren en opende deze voor de bediendes met de borden voor Anna en Elsa. De borden werden neergezet en de bediendes maakte een buiging en gingen weer terug naar de keuken. Elsa keek naar Anna die verdiept in een boek zat te lezen "Anna..." "He wat?"Anne keek op. "Je ontbijt staat er hoor," gniffelde Elsa "Oh.. ja.. dat weet ik... maar uh.. ik was aan het lezen enz... en uh.. nou ja niet dat het belangrijk is, ik bedoel het is maar een boek dus... ja.. Bedankt," stamelde Anna terwijl ze het boek weg legde en ging eten. Elsa glimlachte en begon ook te eten.

Toen ze klaar was legde ze haar bestek op het bord en stond op. "Nou.. uhm.. lees-se verder, ik ga even lekker in bad liggen relaxen," zei Elsa terwijl ze weg begon te lopen "Ja, goed, uh.. veel plezier," mompelde Anna die te veel verdiept was in het boek dat ze aan het lezen was. Elsa kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken en begon richting de badkamer te lopen. Ze had vanmorgen post ontvangen van de eerste vorsten die lieten weten dat ze konden komen op het bal, ze had er nu al zin in. Eenmaal bij de badkamer aan gekomen deed ze de deur open en Hanna was net bezig een warm bad met rustgevende parels klaar te maken voor Elsa. Ze draaide zich om. "Uw bad is klaar Uwe Majesteit," zei ze terwijl ze een buiging maakte en de kamer verliet. Elsa ging op de zachte badmat staan en deed haar kamerjas uit, ze gooide hem op een sierlijke stoel in de buurt van het bad, ze deed haar nachtjapon uit en stak een voet in het water, ze trok hem meteen weer terug. "Arg.. dat is heet," zei ze tegen zichzelf. Soms vergat Hanna dat ze het bad niet zo heet wilde als dat ze hem altijd maakte. Ze deed haar vingertop in het water en liet een golf van kou in het water komen en voelde weer met haar voet "Dat is beter…" mompelde ze met een glimlach tegen zichzelf. Ze ging helemaal in het bad liggen en sloot haar ogen.

Een hele tijd later schrok ze wakker van het schuim en het water dat in haar neus was gekomen, ze was in slaap gevallen in het rustgevende bad, ze begon te hoesten en te proesten en hees zichzelf weer overeind in het water. Door dat het in haar neus was gekomen moest ze niezen. "Haa... Haaa..." ze nieste en er kwam ijs voorbij vliegen, het sloeg tegen de muur en spatte uit elkaar, overal lagen stukjes ijs. Oke... ik moet dus uitkijken met niezen, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze merkte dat het bad nu wel heel koud was geworden, niet dat het haar uitmaakte ze had er geen last van, maar daaruit kon ze wel opmaken dat ze al redelijk lang in het bad had gelegen, en zo zag haar huid er ook uit. Ze ging er uit en droogde zich af trok haar onderjurk aan en daarna haar gewone jurk, die ze gisteren ook aan had gehad. Ze was heel blij met de nieuwe jurk; hij zat fijn, maar ze kon niet bij het ritsje achterop komen, daar had ze Hanna voor nodig. "Hanna?" riep ze vragend. Geen reactie. Hmm, misschien is ze beneden, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze liep naar het touwtje en trok er aan, dat was het touwtje voor de bel die aangaf dat Elsa iemand nodig had, ze vond het vervelend om te bellen en iemand om hulp te vragen.

Niet veel later werd er op de deur geklopt. "Binnen," zei Elsa die voor de grote kaptafel in de badkamer was gaan zitten, maar in plaats van Hanna die ze verwachte binnen te komen was het Anna. "Anna!" zei ze opgetogen "ik verwachte je niet, ik dacht dat Hanna zou komen." "Ja klopt, maar ik had tegen Han gezegd dat ik je wel even zou helpen," zei ze met een glimlach. Elsa stond op en draaide haar rug naar Anna toe zodat ze haar jurk dicht kon ritsen. Anna ritste de jurk dicht en liep naar de stoel en pakte het korset die al klaar lag, ze liep weer terug, deed hem om bij Elsa en trok hem strak aan de achterkant. Elsa draaide zich om en schonk Anna een warme glimlach voor ze op het krukje bij de kaptafel ging zitten. Anna pakte de borstel en borstelde haar haar uit. "Ik zal Hanna voor je roepen om je haar voor je op te steken," zei Anna en keek Elsa aan in de spiegel, Elsa draaide zich om op het krukje en stond op, zonder iets te zeggen gaf ze Anna een knuffel. "Bedankt, Anna," zei ze met een glimlach. Anna beantwoordde de knuffel en de glimlach "Geen dank, Elsa," zei ze en toen liep ze de deur uit. Elsa kon zien dat haar zus ergens mee zat maar het niet zei, maar ze zou er vast nog wel achter komen. Elsa ging weer zitten en Hanna kwam een tijdje later binnen gesneld om Elsa's haar te doen. Ze borstelde het nog een keer gauw door om er zeker van te zijn dat het geen klitten meer had en begon toen met het maken van een sierlijke knot, dezelfde knot die ze in haar haar had gehad op haar kroning, en tevens dezelfde knot als haar moeder altijd had gedragen.

Toen haar haar gedaan was ging Hanna verder met het opmaken van Elsa's bed. Elsa besloot om maar weer aan het werk te gaan, ze had nog zo veel te doen. Gisteren had ze het papierwerk afgerond maar ze wist vrijwel zeker dat er nu weer een stapel op haar lag te wachten. Ze zuchtte en stond op, Hanna stopte met waar ze mee bezig was en draaide zich om naar Elsa. "Elsa.."zei Hanna en Elsa schrok op uit haar gedachten, Hanna noemde haar zelden bij haar naam, ze vond dat ongepast om te doen, maar nu deed ze het wel, niet dat Elsa dat erg vond. "Waarom gaat u niet samen met uw zus van deze mooie lentedag genieten? Ik denk dat het u goed zal doen," zei Hanna met een bezorgde blik. Elsa dacht hier een moment over na. "Dat zou heerlijk zijn maar... maar ik heb nog zo veel te doen en- -" "Dat kan wel wachten denk ik, het is belangrijk dat u ook aan uw zelf denkt," zei Hanna die een buiging maakte en de kamer verliet zodat Elsa alleen achterbleef om te denken.

Het allerliefste zou ze doen wat Hanna voorstelde en gewoon met Anna een wandeling of misschien een ritje te maken, maar er was veel te doen. Nog steeds nadenkend verliet ze haar kamer en ging op weg naar de werkkamer. Daar aangekomen opende ze de deur en ging naar binnen, ze sloot de deur achter zich en leunde er tegen aan terwijl ze naar het grote bureau keek waar weer een stapel papieren op lag die nagekeken moesten worden. Hield het dan nooit op, vroeg ze zichzelf af. Nu Hanna haar een goed idee had gegeven om te gaan doen had ze al helemaal geen zin meer om in dit hok te zitten en te werken. Ze draaide zich om, opende de deur en liep weer uit de kamer. Ze ging op zoek naar Anna. Ze vond dat Hanna gelijk had en dat ze best van het mooie weer mocht genieten. Ze liep over de gang naar Anna's kamer en klopte op de deur, er kwam geen gehoor dus ze klopte nog een keer. "Anna? Ben je daar?" ze wachtte, weer geen gehoor. Anna was vast beneden of misschien wel in de bibliotheek van het kasteel. Ze was vanmorgen wederom verdiept geweest in een boek. Misschien was ze dat wel verder gaan lezen in de bieb.

Elsa besloot om daar heen te gaan en te kijken of haar zus daar was. Ze liep over de hal naar de trap en volgde die naar beneden, ze sloeg een andere gang in en kwam uit bij de grote deuren van de bieb, ze deed er een zachtjes open en keek naar binnen, ze kreeg een glimlach op haar gezicht. Daar op de bank zat haar zus nog steeds verdiept in een boek. Elsa liep naar binnen en ging op een mooie stoel tegenover haar zitten en keek in stilte toe. Anna had haar al opgemerkt maar wilde graag de bladzijde aflezen, ze pakte haar boekenlegger en legde die tussen de bladzijdes in, sloot het boek en legde hem op het tafeltje achter haar. Het was even stil en Anna en Elsa keken elkaar een moment aan, totdat Elsa het woord nam: "Zeg, Anna… Heb je zin om samen met mij van het mooie weer te gaan genieten en een ritje door het bos te maken?" Anna's ogen twinkelde. "Natuurlijk Elsa! We hebben al zo lang niks samen gedaan, ik dacht dat het er nooit van zou komen." Elsa glimlachte en stond op "Kom dan gaan we ons verkleden in... wat gemakkelijkere kleding om paard te kunnen rijden." "Dat is een goed idee," zei Anna die ook opstond "Niet dat andere ideeën van je niet goed zijn hoor maar...deze is nu heel goed... en uhm.. Oo laat ook maar, je snapt me wel," gniffelde Anna, die zich weer eens in een ongemakkelijke situatie had gepraat. Ze liepen samen naar de deur en Elsa lachte. "Ja, Anna ik snap het." Anna glimlachte een beetje verlegen maar dat ging over toen Elsa haar een por in haar zij gaf. "Goed, ik zie je zo in de stallen, oke?" Anna knikte en vloog zowat naar boven en naar haar kamer om zich in makkelijkere kleding te hijsen voor het rijden. Ook Elsa ging naar haar kamer, onderweg kwam ze toevallig Hanna tegen "Oh, Hanna, zou je misschien even mee kunnen lopen?" vroeg Elsa die even stil stond om Hanna aan te kunnen kijken met een vriendelijk gezicht, Hanna maakte een buiging "Maar natuurlijk, Uwe Majesteit. Ik begrijp dat u van het mooie weer gaat genieten?" zei ze terwijl ze achter Elsa aan liep naar haar kamer "Ja… Ja, dat klopt. Ik vond dat je een goed idee had en nou ja.. het leek me leuk om weer eens wat te doen met Anna." Elsa liep haar kamer in en werd gevolgd door Hanna die de deur achter zich sloot en meteen naar de kast liep omdat ze wel dacht te weten wat de bedoeling was.

Ze deed de grote kast open en haalde de makkelijke maar toch elegante rijkleding van Elsa tevoorschijn en legde die op het bed. Ze sloot de kast en ging achter Elsa staan om haar uit het corset en de jurk te helpen. Ze legde deze netjes over de grote stoel in Elsa's kamer en overhandigde haar de rijkleding. Elsa trok deze aan en ging voor de spiegel staan om te kijken naar het resultaat. Ze had een elegant zwart T-shirt aan met een ronde hals en lange mouwen. Daar overheen had ze een koningsblauw tuniek zonder mouwen met een sierlijk wijd uitlopende onderkant, om haar middel zat een bruin leren riem om haar figuur mooi uit te laten komen. Onder het tuniek had ze een zwarte legging en bruin leren laarzen aan. Hanna liep naar de kast en haalde er een klein bruin leren geldbeurs uit waar nog goudstukken in zaten, en hing het aan Elsa's riem. "Mochten jullie onderweg wat willen kopen," zei ze met een knipoog. Elsa kende de kleine beurs maar al te goed, die nam ze vroeger altijd mee als ze samen met haar ouders en Anna naar de markt gingen, ze kregen dan wat geld mee in die beurs. Ze glimlachte aan het idee en draaide zich om naar Hanna. "Bedankt voor je hulp, Hanna. Ik ga nu maar kijken of Anna al zo ver is," zei Elsa met een vriendelijk knikje. Hanna maakte een buiging. "Geen dank Uwe Hoogheid." En ze liepen samen de kamer uit.

Hanna ging verder met waar ze mee bezig was en Elsa liep de hal door naar de trap en begon deze af te dalen. Onder aan de trap stond Anna, ze maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap toen ze Elsa zag aan komen. Anna had net als Elsa iets makkelijks aangetrokken, ze had een eenvoudig zwart hemd aan met daar overheen een lichtgroene lange blouse met afgezakte schouders en sierlijke halflange mouwen. Ook zij had een bruin leren riem om haar middel met een geldbeurs eraan. Onder de lange blouse had ze net als Elsa een zwarte legging en bruin leren laarzen. Elsa was beneden aangekomen en Anna gaf haar een vluchtige omhelzing. "Kom, Elsa. Op naar onze paarden," zei ze met pret in haar stem. Elsa glimlachte en samen liepen ze het kasteel uit en naar de koninklijke stallen waar hun paarden stonden. Ze liepen de stallen in en troffen daar een van de staljongens aan, die te horen had gekregen dat de hoogheden een stuk gingen rijden. Hij was net bezig was met het zadelen van Anna's paard Nando. Nando was een mooie lichtbruine Fjord hengst. Sterk, enthousiast en nieuwsgierig en soms een beetje koppig, maar wel heel lief. Elsa's paard Sari stond al helemaal klaar voor vertrek. Sari was een mooie wit met zwarte Tinker merrie. Ze was een rustig, maar slim paard, maar ook nieuwsgierig en dapper. Elsa was dol op Sari en vond het dan ook heerlijk om weer na een lange tijd een ritje te maken. De staljongen maakte het zadel goed vast en draaide zich om. "Uw paarden zijn gereed voor vertrek, Uwe Hoogheden," zei hij terwijl hij een buiging maakte en weg wilde lopen, maar Elsa hield hem tegen met een hand. Hij schrok er een beetje van maar stopte wel en keek naar de grond. "Wat is je naam?" vroeg ze met een vriendelijke maar zakelijke stem. De jongen keek op. "Mijn naam is Lars, Uwe Hoogheid." "Goed, Dank je wel Lars, voor het klaar maken van onze paarden," zei Elsa met een glimlach. Lars maakte nog een buiging en ging gauw verder met de andere paarden die nog verzorgd moesten worden. "Waar wachten we nog op, laten we gaan." Het was Anna die inmiddels al op Nando zat en naar de deur toe reed. Elsa aaide Sari over haar neus en klom met een sierlijke zwaai Beweging op haar rug om vervolgens Anna te volgen richting de brug en naar het bos.

Ze reden een tijdje al kletsend door de prachtige bossen van Arendelle totdat Anna stil hield en bedenkelijk om zich heen ging kijken, Elsa hield ook stil en vroeg zich af of Anna het zelfde gevoel had als zij, het gevoel bekeken te worden. Elsa wilde net vragen wat er was toen Anna haar voor was "Zeg Elsa..." begon Anna met een grijns, "zijn we hier niet in de buurt van Oaken's winkel?" "Uh...Ik geloof het wel hoezo?" " Nou ik denk dat het lunchtijd is, want ik heb honger," zei ze terwijl ze over haar buik wreef en Elsa een plagerige grijns schonk. Elsa trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar zus aan. "Wat? Heb jij geen honger dan? Je gaat me niet vertellen dat jij geen zin hebt in iets te eten," zei Anna met nog steeds die plagerige grijns. "Oke, goed je hebt me, ik heb ook wel trek in wat te eten." "Mooi, dan zoeken we Oaken en kijken we of hij misschien iets te knabbelen heeft voor ons."Anna glimlachte en spoorde Nando aan om verder te lopen. Elsa deed hetzelfde en ze reden verder in de richting van Oaken's winkel. Eenmaal bij de winkel stegen de zussen af en bonden hun paarden vast bij een drinkbak. Ze gingen naar binnen, er tingelde een belletje en Oaken keek op van achter de balie. "Whooe hooe." Toen hij zag wie het waren stond hij vlug op en maakte een kleine buiging en ging weer zitten. "Goede middag, Uwe Hoogheden. Waar kan ik u mee van dienst zijn?" vroeg hij terwijl hij hun een glimlach schonk. "Middag Oaken, we zijn een ritje aan het maken met onze paarden en kregen wel zin in iets te eten. Heb jij wat voor ons?" zei Anna terwijl ze tegen de balie aan leunde. Elsa keek rond in de winkel, het was geen grote winkel maar had wel veel spullen. Oaken leek na te denken "Het enige wat ik heb van eten zijn wortels, ik denk niet- " Hij kon zijn zin niet af maken want Anna kwam er doorheen "Ooh dat is prima, als we maar iets hebben om op te knabbelen, en bovendien vinden de paarden dat ook lekker." Anna glimlachte en draaide zich om naar Elsa om te zien of ze er mee instemde, Elsa trok een wenkbrauw op en maakte een handgebaar dat het goed was. Oaken pakte een tros wortels en legde die op de balie "Was dat het zo, prinses Anna?" vroeg hij terwijl hij haar vragend aan keek "Uh.. ja, hoeveel krijg je van me?" zei Anna terwijl ze haar geldbeurs los maakte van haar riem en erin keek. "twee zilver stukken graag." Anna grabbelde in haar beurs en legde twee zilverstukken op de balie, deed de beurs weer dicht en hing hem terug aan haar riem. "Bedankt Oaken! En tot ziens." "Whooe hooe, tot ziens, Uwe Hoogheden!" zei Oaken met een kleine buiging met zijn hoofd. Anna pakte de tros wortelen en liep samen met Elsa weer naar buiten. Ze maakten de paarden los en stegen op, ze reden weer verder door het mooie bos toen Anna de stilte verbrak. "He Elsa!" Elsa keek op en zag dat Anna op het punt stond om een wortel haar kant op te gooien. "Vangen!" zei ze terwijl ze inderdaad de wortel naar Elsa gooide, Elsa reageerde snel en ving de wortel "Dank je... Anna," zei ze met een glimlach. Anna gniffelde, pakte voor haarzelf ook een wortel, liet de rest van de wortels in de zadeltas glijden en begon aan de wortel te knabbelen. Elsa glimlachte bij zichzelf en beet een stuk van haar wortel af. Hmm dit was zo slecht nog niet, dacht ze bij zichzelf terwijl ze verder reden.

Hij had haar gisteravond voor het laatst gezien en vroeg zich af of ze zich al beter voelde, hij had het heel moeilijk gevonden haar zo verdrietig te zien dus had hij besloten om nog een kijkje te gaan nemen. Toen hij aan kwam zag hij tot verbazing de persoon die hij zocht samen met haar zus naar de stallen lopen. Hij vroeg zich wat ze gingen doen, maar aan het feit dat geen van beide een lange jurk droeg wist hij eigenlijk wel wat ze ging doen. En ja hoor, niet veel later zag hij de zusters te paard uit de stallen komen, ze lachten en waren aan het kletsen. Hij was blij dat ze weer lachte. Wat heeft ze toch een mooie lach... dacht hij bij zichzelf en betrapte zich erop dat hij ook een lach op zijn gezicht had. Hij besloot ze te volgen om te kijken waar ze naar toe gingen. Hij had ze een tijd gevolgd toen de roodharige zus, waarvan hij de naam ook niet wist, stopte en naar haar oudere zus begon te grijnzen. Hij vloog een beetje dichter bij om ze goed te kunnen horen. "Zeg Elsa..." zei de roodharige met een grijns, "zijn we hier niet in de buurt van Oaken's winkel?" "Uh...Ik geloof het wel, hoezo?" Maar hij luisterde al niet meer. Elsa... Elsa was haar naam. Nu wist hij eindelijk haar naam en hij maakte een looping achteruit van blijdschap nu hij die eindelijk hoorde. Hij hield van de klank van haar naam "Elsa..." zei hij zacht tegen zichzelf, hij was zo blij dat hij een paar meter de lucht in schoot, om vervolgens nog een keer naar haar te kijken en om daarna maar weer verder te gaan met wat hij eigenlijk moest doen. Hij wist nu in ieder geval haar naam, haar prachtige naam.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**_Veel lees plezier. :)_**

**_5 het geweldige nieuws._**

Tegen de avond kwamen Elsa en Anna weer terug van hun rit door de bossen, ze hadden er allebei van genoten en vonden het jammer dat er een einde aan moest komen, maar ja ze gingen al bijna avond eten en Kristoff had Anna mee gevraagd op een romantische wandeling langs het water. Anna had onder het rijden verteld dat ze zich er enorm op verheugde om samen met Kristoff naar de ondergaande zon te kijken.

Elsa was blij voor haar zus maar ze had een vermoedde dat Kristoff meer van plan was dan alleen wandelen langs het water, maar daar had ze verder niks over gezegd. Aan tafel was het onder het eten stil, maar Elsa wist iets om de stilte te verbreken: "Ik heb al veel brieven ontvangen van vorsten die graag ons feest en het bijhorende bal bijwonen. Sommigen hebben aangegeven dat ze hier ook willen overnachten." Anna keek op "Dat is mooi nieuws, ik verheug me nu al op het feest en het bal en ooo al die lekkere hapjes." Elsa en Anna giechelde aan de gedachte, Elsa trok vragend een wenkbrauw omhoog toen Anna haar met een grote grijns aan keek. "Ik weet zeker dat er vast wel iemand zal zijn die jouw aandacht trekt," zei ze terwijl ze Elsa een knipoog gaf. Elsa op haar beurt werd een beetje rood en keek weg alsof iets anders haar aandacht trok, dat was niet zo maar ze wilde Anna niet aankijken en laten merken dat ze rood was geworden.

Anna gniffelde en rondde het eten af. "Nou, ik ga gauw even een jurk aandoen, ik kan moeilijk een romantische wandeling maken met Kristoff hierin." En ze liep bijna dansend van vreugde de eetzaal uit. Elsa keek haar na en besloot dat ze ook klaar was. Ze stond op en verliet de eetzaal. De tafel werd meteen afgeruimd en schoon gemaakt toen ze de zaal verliet. Elsa besloot om vanavond toch nog maar even aan haar papierwerk te werken, dan was het morgen niet zo veel en liep ze niet al te veel achter.

Ze liep de trap op en ging richting haar werkkamer. Ze liep naar binnen en sloot de deur, maar voor ze achter haar bureau ging zitten, liep ze door naar de balkondeuren om die open te doen voor frisse lucht. Ze liep nar de balustrade en keek uit over Arendelle. Ze ademde de heerlijke avondlucht in, hield die even vast om hem daarna als een koude bries weer te laten ontsnappen. "Over een paar weken is het weer zomer, maar ik heb liever de kou." zei ze zachtjes tegen zichzelf, draaide zich weer om en liep naar binnen om vervolgens op haar grote stoel aan haar bureau te ploffen. Ze zuchtte nog eens en keek in een la om een pen te vinden, ze vond er een, die haar bekend voor kwam. Ze glimlachte droevig, dit was de pen die haar vader altijd had gebruikt toen hij koning was. Ze schudde haar hoofd om uit haar gedachten te komen en boog zich over haar werk en begon te lezen.

Na een tijd hoorde ze de grote klok in haar werkkamer twaalf uur slaan, ze keek op van haar werk "Is het al zo laat..." Mompelde ze tegen zichzelf, ze knipperde met haar ogen en merkte toen pas hoe vermoeid ze was. Elsa rekte zich uit en stond op uit haar stoel om richting de deuren te lopen, ze keek snel nog even naar buiten maar het was al bijna helemaal donker in Arendelle, op een paar lichtjes in huizen en de straatverlichting na. Ze sloot de deuren en verliet de werkkamer om een paar deuren verder weer in haar kamer te lopen die al klaar was gemaakt voor de nacht.

Hanna zat op de stoel te wachten en glimlachte toen Elsa binnen kwam lopen. "Heeft u een lekkere tocht gemaakt met uw zus, Uwe Hoogheid?" Elsa glimlachte terug. "Jazeker, Hanna. Dat was een goed idee van je, ik kon het wel gebruiken," antwoordde ze terwijl ze op de kruk voor de kaptafel ging zitten zodat Hanna haar haar kon borstelen. Hanna stond op uit de stoel en ging achter Elsa staan, maakte haar haar los en pakte de borstel om het eens goed door te borstelen. Elsa sloot haar ogen en dacht terug aan vroeger. Een klein kneepje in haar schouder deed haar opkijken uit haar gedachten. "Uwe Majesteit, waarom gaat u niet lekker in bed liggen? Ik maak u morgen wel wakker," zei Hanna die een buiging maakte en de kamer verliet.

Elsa stond op en kleedde zich om in haar nachtjapon, ze wreef met haar vingers over haar slapen en bedacht zich dat dat inderdaad wel fijn zou zijn. Ze liep naar de gordijnen en zag dat Hanna een van de deuren al had open gezet, ze gluurde nog even naar buiten en deed toen de gordijnen weer dicht. Elsa liet zich op haar bed ploffen met een zucht. "Vandaag was een mooie dag," fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf met een glimlach. Ze trok de dekens over zich een sloot haar ogen.

Ze was bijna inslaap gevallen toen de deur van haar kamer opeens open vloog en een hysterische Anna op haar bed sprong. "Elsa! Elsa! Ben je wakker?" " Uuurrg...Ja nu wel. Wat is er Anna?" vroeg Elsa met een geërgerde stem en draaide zich om om Anna aan te kunnen kijken. Anna zat op haar knieën op het bed en sprong zachtjes op en neer. "Kristoff,Kristoff..." was het enige dat ze uit kon brengen met met een grijns van oor tot oor en twinkelende ogen. Elsa trok vragend een wenkbrauw op. "Kristof wat?" Anna die het niet meer hield van blijdschap zwaaide haar hand voor Elsa's gezicht heen en weer. "Kristoff heeft me ten huwelijk gevraagd!" riep ze door de dolle heen. Elsa's ogen werden groot en ze kreeg een grote glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl ze Anna's hand vast greep om te kunnen zien wat er om haar vinger zat. "Anna! Dat is geweldig! Gefeliciteerd!" zei ze terwijl ze naar de ring keek.

Het was een prachtig gouden ring met drie diamantjes en sierlijke krullen er in gegraveerd. "Wauw..! Die ring is heel mooi Ann," zei Elsa terwijl ze in een grote omhelzing werd getrokken door haar zus. "Ja! Mooi he? Oooh, ik ben zo blij! Ik had het helemaal niet verwacht!" giechelde Anna terwijl ze Elsa weer los liet. Anna kon niet stoppen met grijnzen en Elsa keek haar verward aan. "Echt niet? Ik bedoel het was behoorlijk duidelijk en... ach laat, maar ik ben echt heel blij voor je!" zei ze terwijl ze in haar ogen wreef omdat ze moe was. Anna zag het. "Dank je! Ik zal je weer laten slapen, welterusten Elsa," zei ze terwijl ze Elsa nog snel een knuffel gaf, van het bed af sprong en de kamer uit danste om daarna de deur zachtjes achter haar dicht te trekken. Elsa draaide zich weer om met een warm gevoel van binnen, ze was zo blij voor Anna dat ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht in slaap viel.

Hij had op het balkon gezeten en gewacht tot ze naar buiten zou komen om haar nog een laatste keer te kunnen zien vandaag. Ze was niet helemaal naar buiten gekomen tot zijn teleurstelling maar hij had in iedergeval haar mooie gezicht even gezien die naar buiten had gekeken. Hij wachtte nog even op het balkon om vervolgens heel voorzichtig haar kamer in de glippen en te kijken hoe ze sliep, toen haar deur opeens open vloog en de roodharige prinses door het dolle heen haar kamer in kwam stormen. Hij vroeg zich af waar ze zo bij om was, maar het enige wat hem echt interesseerde was Elsa. Toen hij haar naam had gehoord was hij zo blij geweest, en nog steeds. Hij keek naar de zussen op het bed en luisterde maar half mee toen hij opeens hoorde dat de roodharige prinses, die dus blijkbaar Anna heette, ten huwelijk was gevraagd en zag hoe blij ze allebei waren. Hij keek met een glimlach toe terwijl hij tegen zijn staf aan leunde. Anna ging weer weg en Elsa had zich omgedraaid om te gaan slapen. Ze had een glimlach op haar gezicht, een glimlach die hem nog warmer deed voelen. Hij zag dat ze snel in slaap was gevallen en liep stil naar het bed keek naar haar hoe ze sliep en kon het niet laten om zijn hand langs haar wang te strelen. Hij deinsde achteruit toen haar ogen opeens open gingen, zij kon hem niet zien… dat KON niet. Hij hield zijn adem in en wachtte op een reactie van haar. Het enige wat ze deed was haar hoofd schudden en haar ogen weer dicht doen om weer verder te slapen. Hij liet zijn adem ontsnappen. "Dat was op het nippertje..." fluisterde hij tegen zichzelf. En hij glimlachte terwijl hij stilletjes tussen de gordijnen glipte en de nacht weer in vloog.

Ze sliep weer bijna toen ze dacht dat ze iets... iets voelde op haar wang, ze deed haar ogen open en keek naar de kamer. Er was niets, ze schudde haar hoofd, het was waarschijnlijk gewoon ook niks geweest. Ze sloot haar ogen weer en viel in een diepe slaap, waarin ze droomde over Anna die ging trouwen.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**_Sorry voor het lange wachten maar ben nogal druk met school. ( ik hoop dat jullie het volgende hoofdstuk leuk vinden ) veel lees plezier! :)_**

**_6 Het bal_**

_Ongeveer een maand later._

Het was de dag dat het feest en het bal werd gehouden in het paleis Arendelle, de gasten zouden 's middags al aan komen voor het grote feest en 's avonds het bal. Elsa werd zachtjes door elkaar geschud. "Uwe Hoogheid… Uwe Hoogheid, u moet nu echt wakker worden." Het was de stem van Hanna. "U moet nog helemaal klaar gemaakt worden voor het ontvangst van uw gasten en—" Verder kwam ze niet.

"Goed, goed. Ik ben al," Elsa geeuwde, "wakker..." zei ze terwijl ze in haar ogen wreef en overeind ging zitten. Hanna schoof de gordijnen open en Elsa knipperde met haar ogen tegen het felle licht, ze geeuwde nog een keer en liet zich weer in haar kussens vallen, ze had helemaal geen zin om al uit bed te komen.

"Uwe Hoogheid, alstublieft. U moet er echt uit komen, het is al laat en u bent nog helemaal niet klaar om de gasten te ontvangen," zei Hanna met een paniekerige stem. Elsa kwam weer omhoog en zuchtend keek ze naar de klok, haar ogen werden groot en ze sprong uit bed. "Is het al zo laat!" Ze ging gauw voor de kaptafel zitten en Hanna begon aan haar haar. Elsa herinnerde zich gisteravond, ze had tot heel laat nog aan haar papieren gewerkt. Dat gebeurde de laatste tijd wel vaker, maar nu was het wel heel laat geworden.

Hanna had haar haar weer geborsteld en in die bekende knot gedaan. Elsa moest er netjes uit zien om de gasten te ontvangen. Elsa kleedde zich snel uit en Hanna kwam al met haar onderjurk die ze vlug over Elsa's hoofd trok zodat haar haar goed bleef zitten. Bij het kamerscherm, op de paspop hing een gloednieuwe jurk klaar voor Elsa, ze keek er naar.

"Wauw... De kledingmaker heeft zichzelf weer overtroffen," zei ze terwijl Hanna de jurk van de paspop af haalde en hem bij Elsa aan trok. De jurk leek heel veel op haar zelfgemaakte ijsjurk: dezelfde kleur en een mooie glitterige stof, alleen deze jurk had een mooie wijd uitstaande rok en geen split in de zijkant. Het bovenstuk was in dezelfde kleur als de jurk en leek net op een los korset wat er overheen zat, maar de jurk was gewoon een geheel. Het bovenstuk was versierd met glitters en diamantjes en was strapless zodat ze een blote nek, schouders en armen had, het was tenslotte lente en best warm voor de tijd van het jaar. Naast de, nu kale, paspop stonden haar ijs-schoenen en er hing ook een doorzichtige lichtblauwe sjaal. In die stof zelf zaten ook allemaal mooie ijskristallen verwerkt.

Ja, de kledingmaker had zichzelf weer overtroffen. Elsa stond nu in de jurk voor de spiegel en bewonderde hem met glinsterende ogen. "Wauw, Uwe Hoogheid, u ziet er schitterend uit," zei Hanna die naar de schoenen en de sjaal liep om ze te pakken.

"Uhuh…" was het enige wat Elsa kon uitbrengen terwijl ze vol verwondering voor de spiegel stond. Hanna glimlachte bij Elsa's sprakeloosheid en liep terug om de schoenen aan te geven, Elsa tilde haar rok op en stapte moeiteloos in haar ijsschoenen en voelde de vertrouwdheid ervan aan haar voeten. Hanna drapeerde het lange dunne sjaaltje over Elsa's ontblote schouders en streek het glad, liep weer terug naar de kaptafel en pakte iets uit de la, ze kwam terug en ging achter Elsa.

" Ik heb iets speciaal voor u laten maken, iets dat goed bij u en de jurk past,"zei Hanna met een knipoog terwijl ze een ketting bij Elsa om deed. Elsa keek er naar, het was een glinsterend ijskristal van diamant die aan een lichtblauwe fluwelen strook hing die Hanna aan het dicht knopen was. Elsa pakte het ijskristal en voelde het tussen haar vingers, ze bekeek het eens goed in de spiegel. "Hanna, het lijkt net echt van ijs," zei Elsa vol verbazing. "En toch is het dat niet, Uwe Hoogheid. Vind u het mooi?" Elsa draaide zich om en gaf Hanna als antwoord op die vraag een knuffel, toen ze los liet zei ze: "Hij is prachtig, Hanna. Dank je wel." Hanna zag de twinkeling in Elsa's ogen en glimlachte.

"Zie het maar als een geschenk van mij en namens uw ouders." Elsa glimlachte en draaide weer terug naar de spiegel. Voor het eerst in tijden voelden Elsa zich echt de mooiste vrouw van het feest, en dat voelde ze zich al voordat ze de rest had gezien. Hanna was inmiddels weer terug naar de kaptafel gelopen en had nog iets gepakt, het was Ela's kroon, die kon op zo'n dag natuurlijk niet achterblijven. Hanna plaatste het op het hoofd van Elsa die zich een beetje door de knieën liet gaan, anders kon Hanna er niet bij. "Ga nu maar gauw. De gasten kunnen elk moment arriveren." Elsa knikte en schreed de kamer uit vol trots.

Ze vroeg zich af wat Anna van haar jurk zou vinden. Met een glimlach liep ze de trap af naar de hal. Anna kwam de hoek om gelopen en botste bijna tegen Elsa aan. Gelukkig stopte ze net op tijd en haar ogen werden groot van verbazing en ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Elsa lachte naar Anna, wachtend op een reactie. "W-wauw.. Elsa! Die jurk... is schitterend! En niet alleen de jurk, ik bedoel: WAUW!..." stamelde Anna met grote ogen terwijl ze haar zus van top tot teen bekeek. Elsa giechelde achter een hand en keek naar de jurk van haar zus.

De jurk van haar zus leek veel op de jurk van de echte kroning maar deze was veel sierlijker, de kleur van de buitenste banen van de rok was appelgroen en nog steeds met de print erop alleen nu ook met glitters en kleine diamantjes. De stof die tussen de banen zat die wegviel als Anna stond, was diep zwart en deed het groen nog meer naar voren komen als ze liep. Het bovenstuk van de jurk was donkerder groen en had een fraaie gouden afwerking en had net als de andere jurk een bloemenpatroon aan de voorkant. Deze was ook versiert met glitters en diamanten en in plaats van de afhangende kleine schouderstukken die ze eerst had, hingen er nu een stel gouden ketingen rond haar schouders. Ook Anna had een bijpassende ketting om en haar haar was op dezelfde manier opgestoken als de laatste keer, maar er zat nu ook een mooie gouden spelt met groene, zwarte en gouden strookjes in haar haar. Anna zag er schitterend uit.

"Anna, jouw jurk is ook prachtig! Ik wed dat Kristoff zijn ogen niet van je kan afhouden." Anna giechelde met haar handen voor haar mond. "Dank je Elsa, maar ik denk dat de meeste ogen op jou gericht zullen zijn." Elsa wilde nog wat zeggen maar er klonk een toeter, wat betekende dat de eerste gasten waren gearriveerd. Elsa haastte zich naar de grote deur met Anna op haar hielen. Ze gingen klaar staan en de deuren werden geopend, de namen van de hoogheden die binnen kwamen werden opgelezen. Er stonden veel bedienden te wachten om de gasten naar de balzaal te begleiden en als het nodig was spullen naar de kamers te brengen. Een tijd lang werd er gebogen en kennis gemaakt met de gasten die gearriveerd waren. Soms als er even niemand meer kwam kon Elsa even snel iets voor zichzelf doen, maar als de toeter dan weer ging die aankondigde dat er nieuwe gasten waren haastten zij en Anna zich naar de deur om er weer te staan en de gasten in ontvangst te nemen. Dit ging een tijdje zo door totdat eindelijk iedereen er was.

Elsa en Anna begaven zich naar de balzaal waar alle gasten stonden te kletsen en genoten van de live- muziek, er werd getoeterd en de muziek stopte. Iedereen draaide zich om naar de verhoging waar de tronen stonden en er werd omgeroepen: "Koningin Elsa en Prinses Anna van Arendelle!" Elsa en Anna liepen naar hun plek en Elsa begon met een mededeling waar ze al een tijdje op zat te oefenen: "Welkom iedereen. Als eerste wil ik u bedanken voor uw komst het doet me goed om alsnog een kroningsfeest te houden. Als tweede heb ik een vrolijke mededeling voor jullie." Het was stil in de zaal en iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar wat Elsa te zeggen had "Ik mag met trots u vertelen dat mijn zus, Prinses Anna van Arendelle, is verloofd met haar toekomstige man Kristoff Hoofd van Ijszaken. Als er meer bekend is over de trouwdag krijgen jullie allemaal een uitnodiging."

De mensen waren een tijdje stil, maar al snel werd geklapt en gejuicht. Anna had rode wangen gekregen en wist niet zo goed waar ze moest kijken, maar Elsa ging verder: "Het feest en het buffet is hierbij geopend." En ze maakte een handgebaar zodat de muziekkanten weer verder gingen met spelen. De mensen gingen verder met kletsen, en de bedienden liepen snel langs de buffettafel om alle deksels van de schalen te halen. Een heerlijke geur verspreidde zich door de zaal en herinnerde Elsa er aan dat ze nog niet gegeten had vanmorgen.

Anna maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap. " Oeh, chocolade!" zei ze terwijl ze Elsa aan haar arm meesleurde naar de buffettafel "Anna..!" zei ze terwijl ze niets anders kon doen dan achter haar zus aan lopen ."Anna, beheers je. Je moet wel—" ze kon haar zin niet afmaken want Anna propte een bonbon in Elsa's mond en keek Elsa met een grijns aan. Elsa kauwde op de bonbon, slikte hem door en trok een wenkbrauw op "Anna... Ooh die zijn lekker!" zei ze terwijl ze samen met Anna giechelde. "Sorry Elsa, maar je moet ook niet te stijfjes doen hoor... niet dat je stijfjes bent helemaal niet zelfs maar je mag best lol maken...niet dat je nooit lol maakt maar net even niet... wacht wat." Stamelde Anna en Elsa kon haar lach niet onderdrukken "Goed, goed ik snap het al," zei ze terwijl ze een bonbon pakte en die in Anna's mond duwde.

Een tijd lang werd er gelachen, gegeten en gedronken. Veel mensen wilden een praatje maken met Elsa of met Anna. Anna kreeg veel felicitaties en was helemaal in haar hum. Elsa maakte kleine praatjes met mensen die meer wilde weten over haar. Ook werd ze voorgesteld aan veel verschillende Prinsen van rond haar leeftijd, maar ze had nog geen één gezien waar ze geïnteresseerd in was. Toen Elsa een momentje alleen was, werd ze opeens vanuit het niets door iemand geknuffeld. Het overrompelde haar en duwde zacht de persoon die haar knuffelde weg; het was een knap meisje, niet veel ouder dan Anna, met kort bruin haar en een prachtige roze/paarse jurk en een vriendelijke glimlach. Ze herkende het meisje meteen "Rapunzel! Wat leuk dat jullie er ook zijn!" en gaf Rapunzel nu een knuffel, daarna maakte ze een kleine buiging voor Eugene. "Welkom! O wat leuk om bekende gezichten te zien." Rapunzel lachte. "Dank je, we hebben het reuze naar ons zin," zei Rapunzel terwijl Eugene een arm om haar heup heen legde en haar zacht tegen zich aan trok.

"Ja, Rapunzel zat de hele weg al te stuiteren om jullie eindelijk weer te zien." Rapunzel glimlachte naar hem en ging verder "Elsa, je ziet er schitterend uit in die jurk! Gewoon: wauw!" zei ze terwijl ze een handgebaar maakte dat Elsa een rondje moest draaien. Elsa gniffelde en draaide een rondje. Anna had Rapunzel en Eugene nu ook in het vizier gekregen en kwam op hun af stormen "Rapunzel! Eugene!" riep ze terwijl ze glijdend tot stilstand kwam en hun beide een knuffel gaf. "Oh Anna! Gefeliciteerd met je verloving!" riep Rapunzel vol van blijdschap. "Waar is Kristoff eigenlijk? Ik kan niet wachten om hem te ontmoeten en Eugene ook niet; dan is ie niet meer zo alleen," grapte Rapunzel. Eugene schudde zijn hoofd en lachte. "Kristoff zal er vanavond op het bal wel bij zijn, maar hij is nu aan het werk. Heel belangrijke ijszaken," giechelde Anna.

Ze bleven zo een tijde met z'n vieren staan kletsen. De gasten waren vrij om te doen wat ze wilden deze dag. Arendelle had speciaal voor dit feest een markt georganiseerd zodat de gasten over de markt konden lopen, ook konden ze in de tuinen lopen of zitten. Overal was wel iets te zien, te doen of te kopen en niemand hoefde zich te vervelen. Elsa besloot om samen met Anna, Rapunzel en Eugene een rondleiding te geven door het kasteel en de prachtige tuinen. Toen ze door de tuinen liepen zagen ze veel mensen aandachtig naar de ijssculpturen kijken die Elsa had gemaakt. Lang niet iedereen wist van haar gave en dat wilde ze liever zo houden, maar Rapunzel wist het en wilde dol graag zien hoe Elsa dat deed. Elsa nam het drietal mee naar een stuk waar het rustig was en demonstreerde hoe ze een laagje vorst op de een vaas kreeg. "Nu moeten jullie opletten," zei Anna met enthousiasme.

Ze keken allemaal van een klein afstandje mee. Elsa ging staan en concentreerde zich ze richtte haar vinger naar de vaas en liet een stroom van ijs er naar toe gaan: deze raakte de vaas en de vaas werd omhult in een dun laagje ijs. Rapunzel keek met grote ogen toe "Wauw, dat is zo gaaf!" Ze waren nog een tijde in de tuinen toen Elsa zag dat het al laat werd en dat het bijna tijd was om het bal te openen, ze gingen vlug terug naar de balzaal en wachtte tot iedereen er was. Toen de deuren weer dicht gingen schraapte Elsa haar keel "Ik hoop dat u zich allen heeft vermaakt vandaag en—" Voor ze verder kon gaan werd er getoeterd dat er nieuwe gasten kwamen. Elsa en Anna keken elkaar verward aan "Iedereen was er toch al?" fluisterde Elsa naar Anna. "Nou, volgens mij wel... we kunnen maar beter gaan kijken wie het is." Elsa knikte instemmend en stapte van de verhoging af om zich tussen de gasten naar de deur te begeven, dit was niet al te lastig want iedereen ging eerbiedig aan de kant zodat er een pad ontstond.

Nog voordat Elsa bij de deur was ging deze open en kwamen er drie mensen naar binnen , de omroeper riep hun namen om: "Koning Gideon zijn vrouw Koningin Carola en hun zoon Prins Kasper van Endinburgh!" Elsa bleef staan en dacht na, ze had hun nog nooit gezien, laat staan van gehoord, maar dat was niet alles. Ze keek langs de koning en koningin en de tijd leek stil te staan. Daar achter Gideon en Carola stond hun zoon Kasper. Het was een lange aantrekkelijke jongeman van ongeveer 25 jaar schatte ze. Hij had kastanjebruin haar en een gespierd lichaam en een lach op zijn gezicht om van weg te smelten. Zijn ogen kon ze niet goed zien omdat ze te ver weg stond. Hij had een net wit pak aan met gouden knopen en een rode sjerp, het pak deed haar gek genoeg aan die van Hans denken; het leek er wel op. Verder droeg hij een lichtgrijze broek en nette zwarte schoenen. Ze kon haar ogen niet van hem af houden.

Doordat Elsa plotseling stil stond botste Anna tegen haar aan en Elsa schrok op. "Sorry!" fluisterde ze in Elsa's oor, Elsa maakte een wuivend gebaar met haar hand dat het niet erg was, schudde haar hoofd en liep verder. Ze kwam tot stilstand en begroette de koning, koningin en hun zoon met een buiging. Koning Gideon en koningin Carola maakte een buiging terug, maar Prins Kasper drong zich tussen zijn ouders door, pakte Elsa's hand, boog en gaf er een kus op. "Goedenavond, Uwe Hoogheid," zei hij met een vriendelijke lach. Elsa voelde haar wangen rood worden en koelde ze ongezien af door een kleine zucht. Ze maakte een elegante buiging voor prins Kasper. "Goedenavond, Heer. Welkom." De koning kwam naar voren: "Het spijt ons zeer dat we zo laat zijn, maar we moesten een heel eind varen en we hadden de wind behoorlijk tegen." " U hoeft zich niet te verontschuldigen, ik ben allang blij dat u het nog heeft gered voor het bal," zei ze met een vriendelijk knikje. "Zijn uw spullen al naar uw kamers gebracht?" voegde ze er achter aan. "Ja, het is allemaal fijn in orde. Er werd goed voor ons gezorgd," zei Carola met een glimlach. "Dat is mooi. Aan het eind van het bal zal mijn bediende Hanna u naar uw kamers begeleiden. Als u het goed vindt, ga ik weer verder met het openen van het bal," zei Elsa die zich omdraaide en terug schreed naar de verhoging. Ze draaide zich om en keek de zaal in, haar ogen bleven op die van Prins Kasper hangen. "Hierbij is het Bal geopend," zei ze met een gebaar waardoor de muziekkanten begonnen te spelen.

Anna gaf een brede grijns naar Elsa en Elsa wist waar ze op doelde, maar voor haar zus iets kon zeggen kwam Kristoff er aan. "Mag ik deze dans?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een hand uitstak naar Anna die glimlachend knikte en zijn hand aan nam, om vervolgens naar het midden van de zaal gevoerd te worden. Kristoff had een mooi zwart pak aan met gouden knopen en een sjerp met dezelfde appelgroene kleur als Anna's jurk, zodat ze goed bij elkaar pasten. Elsa glimlachte bij het zien van haar zus die zo blij was. Ze stond daar met haar handen in elkaar voor haar uit te kijken naar de mensen die dansten en plezier maakten, toen ze opeens prins Kasper zag aan komen. Ze kreeg meteen een kleur. Prins Kasper maakte een buiging en stak zijn hand uit.

"Mag ik deze dans, schone dame?" vroeg hij met een charmante stem. Elsa giechelde onopgemerkt en legde haar hand in de zijne. "Graag zelfs," zei ze terwijl ze in zijn mooie groene ogen keek. Hij pakte voorzichtig haar hand. "Maar Uwe Hoogheid, uw handen zijn helemaal koud." Hij keek haar verleidelijk aan. "Een dans met mij zal u goed doen." En hij leidde haar de dansvloer op. Waarschijnlijk wist Kasper niks vaan haar gave, ze had altijd koude handen. Ze wilde het zo laten, dat was waarschijnlijk beter voor hun beide, dacht ze terwijl hij een arm op haar huep legde en haar hand vast hield. Elsa legde haar vrije hand op zijn schouder en samen dansten ze de zaal door.

Hij had haar al een tijdje niet gezien, hij was druk geweest met belangrijke zaken et cetera dus hij besloot om vanavond langs te gaan om te kijken hoe het met Elsa was. Sinds de allereerste keer dat hij haar had gezien was hij hoteldebotel van haar geweest. En nu hij haar naam wist was het alleen maar erger geworden. Hij kwam aanvliegen en zag een boel lichten en hoorde muziek. "Hmm.. waarschijnlijk een feest aan de gang of zo," mompelde hij bij zichzelf terwijl hij naar de bron van de muziek vloog. Hij landde op een richel voor een groot raam die uitkeek in de balzaal waar veel mensen in mooie dure kleding allemaal aan het dansen waren. Hij leunde op zijn staf en keek naar het feest dat gaande was, totdat het opeens stil werd en iedereen naar Elsa keek die iets wilde gaan zeggen. Ze was net begonnen en hij kon haar niet goed verstaan, maar toen klonk er opeens een toeter.

Hij schrok zich kapot en viel bijna van de richel af, maar met een beetje hulp van de wind bleef hij staan. Hij zag Elsa en Anna van de verhoging aflopen richting de deur. Hij moest naar een ander raam toe vliegen om het allemaal net wat beter te zien, maar wat hij zag beviel hem niet echt. Er kwamen een koning en een koningin binnen met hun zoon achter hun aan. Hij tuurde door het glas en zag dat Elsa hem ook had gezien en stopte met lopen. Anna die niet door had gehad dat ze stil stond botste tegen haar op. Jack gniffelde maar stopte onmiddellijk toen hij zag dat de knappe prins van ongeveer 25 jaar oud een buiging maakte en Elsa's hand pakte om er vervolgens een kus op te geven. Jack was woest en wilde hem een lesje leren maar schudde zijn hoofd, wat dacht 'ie wel niet. "Ze is niet van mij..."zei hij mompelend tegen zichzelf om zich er aan te herinneren dat zij helemaal niet van zijn bestaan af wist.

Hij keek weer en zag dat Elsa en haar zus weer op de verhoging stonden, er kwam nog een knappe jongeman aan met blond haar, als hij ook al geïnteresseerd in haar was moest hij iets doen... maar de blonde jongen wendde zich tot Anna, hij was waarschijnlijk haar verloofde waar ze het eerder nog over hadden, besefte hij. Hij zuchtte en keek hoe de twee dansend door ze zaal gingen. Hij lette even niet op maar opeens zag hij door al die mensen die prins weer lopen, hij liep richting Elsa... Jack sprong vlug naar het andere raam om te kunnen zien wat hij ging doen. Hij maakte een buiging voor haar en stak zijn hand uit... Jack kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes, en zag dat Elsa giechelde, hij had HAAR waarschijnlijk ter dans gevraagd want Elsa pakte zijn hand en liep met hem mee de zaal in. Hij sprong vlug weer terug naar het andere raam en zag de twee door de menigte dansen.

Hij sloeg met zijn hand hard tegen de muur om zijn frustratie er uit te slaan. Hij was boos op zichzelf, hoe kon hij dit laten gebeuren! Hij sloeg zichzelf voor zijn hoofd. "Ik had mezelf eerder aan haar moeten tonen dan was ik het misschien geweest die met haar danste," mopperde hij zachtjes tegen zichzelf, maar schudde daarna zijn hoofd. Misschien was het nog niet te laat voor dat… maar voor nu op het moment wel. Hij keek nog een laatste keer naar haar warme glimlach en besloot om morgen maar weer terug te komen, hij had het redelijk druk, hier was het lente, maar ergens anders op de wereld niet. Hij draaide zich om schudde nogmaals zijn hoofd en sprong van de richel af, terug de donkere nacht in.

Elsa danste met prins Kasper door de zaal, het voelde alsof ze zweefde en er niemand anders was, bedoelde Anna dit nou met het gevoel dat ze omschreef als ze met Kristoff was? Opeens merkte ze dat er onder haar hand die op zijn schouder lag een heel dun laagje ijs begon te vormen. Ze schrok en keek snel of hij het had gemerkt, dat was niet het geval. Snel liet ze het ijs smelten, ze wilde niet dat hij het zou weten, nog niet in ieder geval.

Ze had geen benul van tijd gehad maar opeens begonnen de gasten af te druppelen en te vertrekken naar hun slaapkamers of terug naar hun boten om weer naar huis te gaan. Elsa ging bij de deur staan om iedereen te bedanken voor hun komst en om soms nog een klein babbeltje te maken. Anna was nergens te bekennen, maar dat maakte niet uit. Zo lang zij er maar was om iedereen gedag te zeggen. Niet veel later was zo goed als iedereen weg of naar hun kamer gegaan, Elsa was ook moe en liep de trap op naar boven, maar voor ze naar haar eigen kamer ging, ging ze eerst nog even bij Anna kijken.

Zachtjes opende ze de deur en keek naar binnen. Ze zag dat Anna al lekker in bed lag, maar ze sliep nog niet en merkte Elsa op. Anna maakte een gebaar met haar hand dat ze binnen moest komen. Elsa liep naar binnen, sloot de deur en liep naar het bed van haar zus en ging op de rand zitten. "Dat was nog eens een feest, hè Elsa?" Anna glunderde. "Ja, dat was het zeker. Ik heb er van genoten," zei Elsa met een glimlach en gaf Anna een aai over haar hoofd. "Ja, dat kon ik zien..." gniffelde Anna en gaf Elsa een kleine por in haar zij. "W-wat...wat bedoel je daar nu weer mee, Anna?" zei Elsa terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok en probeerde te doen alsof ze van niks wist. "Nou, dat leek me toch wel duidelijk: jij en prins Kasper," antwoordde Anna die een grijns trok en wild met haar wimpers knipperde.

Elsa werd rood. "Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt,"zei ze met een strak gezicht. "Oke, goed. Speel het maar op die manier, maar ik weet wat ik zag," zei Anna die haar armen over elkaar deed en een tong naar Elsa uitstak die Elsa op haar beurt beantwoordde met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en een paar ijskristallen die ze Anna's kant op stuurde. "Brrr... Dat is koud, doe niet, gekkerd," zei ze terwijl ze de ijskristallen uit haar gezicht wapperde. Elsa lachte. "Oke, nou slaap lekker, Anna," zei Elsa terwijl ze opstond en naar de deur liep. "slaap lekker, Elsa. Droom maar fijn over prins Kasper," zei Anna die met een plagerige blik naar haar zuster keer. Zonder zich om te draaien stuurde Elsa een straal ijskristallen naar haar zus en glimlachte. "Nou, Elsa!" hoorde ze Anna lachen. "welterusten, Anna!" riep ze en sloot de deur achter haar.

Elsa liep haastig naar haar kamer om ook snel naar bed te kunnen, ze was opeens heel moe. Toen ze de bocht om kwam botste ze bijna tegen Kasper op. "O, excuseert u mij. Dat was onhandig van me," zei de prins die naar haar glimlachte. "Geeft niet, ik.. uh.. ik lette ook niet op waar ik liep, dus sorry." Elsa wilde snel door lopen toen Kasper haar zachtjes bij haar arm pakte. Ze draaide zich om en keek in zijn mooie groene ogen. "Welterusten, Uwe Hoogheid," zei hij met een buiging en kuste haar hand. Elsa kreeg een beetje kleur en maakte snel een buiging voor hem. "Slaap lekker, prins Kasper,"zei ze en hij liet haar hand los, lachte naar haar en ging verder op weg naar zijn kamer. Elsa deed hetzelfde.

In haar kamer stond Hanna al te wachten om haar uit de jurk te helpen. Elsa sloot haar kamerdeur achter zich en liep naar Hanna zodat zij haar jurk kon open maken aan de achterkant. "Heeft U een fijne tijd gehad, Uwe Majesteit?" vroeg Hanna die bezig was haar jurk los te maken. "Jazeker, het was een prachtige dag en iedereen heeft genoten van het bal," antwoordde Elsa terwijl ze uit de jurk stapte die op de grond was gegleden. Hanna pakte de nachtjapon en legde die over haar arm om daarna de onderjurk van Elsa aan de achterkant open te veteren. Elsa stapte snel uit de jurk en pakte de nachtjapon aan van Hanna. Hanna begon meteen de jurken die op de grond lagen op te rapen, om ze vervolgens weer terug te hangen over de paspop. Elsa trok snel haar nachtjapon aan en trok haar schoenen voorzichtig uit, ze hield ze vast en keek er naar. Ze zag dat de schoenen hier en daar een beetje gebarsten waren. Ze waren tenslotte van ijs, dacht ze bij haarzelf. Met een vleugje van haar kracht die ze door de schoenen heen stuurde, waren de schoenen weer zo goed als nieuw. Ze bekeek het resultaat met een glimlach van tevredenheid en overhandigde de schoenen aan Hanna die ze aannam en voorzichtig naast de jurk op de grond zette.

Elsa liep naar de kaptafel en ging op de kruk zitten, ze haalde voorzichtig haar ketting los en legde hem in het laatje van de tafel. Hanna begon Elsa's knot uit te halen en wilde net de losse vlecht die naar beneden kwam uit gaan halen om te kunnen borstelen toen Elsa een hand op stak en zei: "Oh, laat die maar zo zitten Hanna, het is wel prima zo. Bedankt." Elsa keek Hanna via de spiegel aan en glimlachte vriendelijk. Hanna begreep het en maakte een kleine buiging. "Zoals u wilt, Uwe Majesteit. Ik wens u een goede nacht." "Een goede nacht, Hanna. Slaap lekker," zei Elsa terwijl ze opstond en naar haar bed toe liep. Hanna maakte nog een buiging en verliet de kamer. Elsa wilde net in bed gaan liggen toen ze zich bedacht en naar de deuren liep, ze schoof een gordijn opzij en zag wat ze al vermoedde. De deuren waren nog dicht, Hanna vergat ze wel eens open te zetten. Elsa draaide de sleutel om en deed een kant van de balkondeuren open, ze snoof de heerlijke avondlucht in en hield die even vast om hem daarna als een koude zucht weer uit te blazen. Ze sloot de gordijnen en plofte neer op haar bed, trok de dekens over haar heen en viel in slaap.


End file.
